Boogie Wonderland
"Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind & Fire ft. The Emotions (covered by Groove Century in-game) is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Just Dance 3 The dancers are two women (P1 and P4) and two men (P2 and P3). They resemble disco nightclub dancers in the 70s. P1 *Long purple hair with ringlet curls *A long sleeved scoop-necked orange top with blue collar *Blue and purple belt *Blue and orange shorts *Blue knee-high boots P2 *Short purple hair *Blue jumpsuit with red and purple trim *Purple shoes P3 *An afro *Purple long sleeved shirt with orange collar *Purple pants *Orange boots P4 *Poofy purple hair *A teal & red wrap-around top *A red and teal skirt *Turquoise sandals Remake In the remake, the coaches' have a thin blue outline and their faces are less visible. Another change is that the coaches' gloves are not seen on the icon or on the half dancers. However, they are present in the routine. boogiewonderquat_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_3@2x.png|P3 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_4@2x.png|P4 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The area in which the routine takes place in is mostly orange and red. It has some orange-and-red clouds with a big orange sun and some red stars, in front of an orange wall. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 & 2: Send a kiss. Gold Move 3: '''Lower your arms. '''Gold Move 4: Pose accordingly. BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P1) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P2) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P3) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P4) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * This is the first second by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series; it's followed by Let's Groove. ** Both are covered. * At the end of the song, P1's hair is seen to be messed up. * This is the first Dance Crew routine to end with a Gold Move. It is followed by Wild Wild West, Kiss You, #thatPOWER, Macarena, Bang Bang, Circus, No Control and Irish Meadow Dance. * P4 resembles P1 of Hot Stuff. * The cover is shorter than the original by 1 minute and 20 seconds. * The background is a reference to the 70's show Soul Train. * The song's Just Dance Now files show the first Gold Moves were not originally supposed to be Gold Moves. * Boogie Wonderland’s square for Just Dance Now shows all the coaches with no gloves even though the gloves appear in the actual routine. * There are some missing pictograms in the routine. * After playing the song in Just Dance Unlimited, the avatar you get is P2's avatar from Hot Stuff, which uses its original colour scheme. Gallery Wonderlandsquare.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' Boogiewonderquat.jpg|''Boogie Wonderland'' (Remake) BoogieWonderlandMenu.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' on< the menu boogiewonderquat_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png|Background Boogiewonderquat.png|Pictograms Videos File:Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland File:Just Dance 3 Boogie Wonderland, Earth Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions (Dance creew) 5* File:Just Dance Now - Boogie Wonderland 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Boogie Wonderland - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Covered Category:70's Category:Disco Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Deceased Artists